


Heated

by The_IronGuardian



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Gwen Stacy knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Making Out, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_IronGuardian/pseuds/The_IronGuardian
Summary: (This is 1/2 prompts made by Me and @crazyfanatic97 on Tumblr that take place in 2x01 “How I Thwipped My Summer Vacation” so we hope you enjoy give kudos and drop a comment for more, oh and this has slight sexual content btw anyways enjoy)(This was not beta read so please excuse any errors)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Heated

It was a lovely Saturday in Summer and Peter, Gwen, Anya and Miles were all setting up tents and making sure they had all there food and water to Last them the week they were in the wilderness for Peter was excited to finally check something off his Perfect Summer check list hopefully no villain decides to come out of the woods so he has to ditch his friends to Spider-Man off Easier said then done givin how it seemed that over the summer, every villian seemed to want to come out lf the woodwork and attack him. if Peter was being honest he was surprised that Venom hasn’t shown up When Peter was wondering what villain would pop out at him this week a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a pair of plump bubblegum pink lips plant a kiss on his cheek 

"Hey, you seem a bit tense..something wrong?" Gwens soft voice whispered into his ear, reaching up to stroke his hair.  
"Need some alone time with me to calm down?" She teased and Peter blushed “N-No I’m fine don’t worry” Peter smiled at Gwen "You sure, i mean...i havnt seen you most of the summer." She stroked his hair again and sighed.  
"Those villians got to see more of you than i did." She pouted “Oh trust me that isn’t a good thing” Peter laughed it off rubbing his shoulder it was still a bit sore from one of his last fights Gwen reached over and massaged it a bit.  
"you alright?" But non the less he tried to calm Gwen down and assure her that he was fine 

Something that wasnt working too well especially when she accidently touched one of his fresher bruises Peter flinched back his arm shyly it was still stinging a bit "Mind if I kiss it?" She joked “Heh um n-no” Peter blushes this relationship was new but it was getting better everyday for him Gwen reached and pulled up his shirt enough that she could get to the shoulder and gave it a nice long kiss Then there was rustling coming from the bushes turns out it was Anya and Miles coming back with fire wood Peter started to panic Gwen pulled herself back, and threw down Peters shirt,trying too mask and hide her blush “Alright I think that’s all we’ll need for tonight” Anya said as she placed the wood beside the fire pit and turned around to Peter and Gwen but gave them a weird look once she saw them "Thats great, less work and more fun right?" Chuckled Peter “Yaaa is everything alright with you guys” Anya questioned as she took in that Gwen was covering her face and Peter was shifting around weirdly "Whatever do you mean?" Gwen innocently asked Anya just lifted an eyebrow before turning around and going to get dinner going Miles gave the two of them an equally curious look, but brushed it off to go start the fire. Peter walked over to Gwen and sighed.  
"Too close." “Ya no shit Pete” Gwen laughed nervously before getting up “c’mon we should probably go help the others”

“I’d love to” Gwen smirked as she tried her hand at being seductive but wasn’t quite sure if it was working Of course givin Peters luck with girls, any attempt was bound too work 

A couple hours later and they had just finished Dinner and were sitting around the camp fire with Miles trying to tell scary stories 

"And then, when they looked at the car door, they found a rusty old hook..but then..the now one handed murderer came up from behind...." "And what?" Peter asked with a mouth full of marsh mellows "He threw a rock at them!" “Awww that’s lame” Gwen pouted at the sour turn of events in the story "Wait how did he throw it that hard with only one hand?" Anya inquired “He used his hook hand too?” Miles tried to recover the story "But its stuck to that door " Pointed out Peter “C’mon Pete” Miles said over exaggerating his arm movements Everyone was laughing "Sorry, i cant help it." 

Anya giggled at the boys banter before yawning “alright I think I’m gonna get some shut eye now” Anya stretched out as she stood up "Yeah, i think im ready to hit the hay too "Gwen winked at Peter and giggled Peter blushed and offered to clean up when everyone went to bed "If you insist." Miles said with a shrug As everyone shuffled into there tents Peter hopped into his and laid on his sleeping bag about 10 minutes have passed by since everyone went to sleep But everyone wasn’t fully asleep then Peter heard shuffling outside and sat up on high alert 

"Peter?" Gwen whispered softly into the tent “Ya?” Peter sat up and unzipped the tents door Gwen crawled right in and planted a little kiss on his shoulder, smiling as she sat on his lap “Woh hey” Peter chuckled he could feel the blood starting to flow to his groin 

"Sorry, i just missed you all summer." Gwen traces her finger down his shoulder “Hey I missed you too” Peter leaned in and captured her lips while grabbing her hips Gwen giggled and lightly pushed Peter into the floor of the tent and hovered over him “Hopefully this week will be villain free” Peter signs "I hope so too" Gwen leaned down and kissed the underside of his chin. ."I need my Spidey-time " she teased Peter smiled at the nickname “if I remember correctly you owe me some alone time” Peter smirked at Gwen she was trying to tease him all day knowing he couldn’t say anything when Anya and Miles were around she was a sneaky one "Well, how about we both cash in on that offer? hmmm” she she smirked cupping his face Peter leaned into her touch as there mouths intertwined tenderly Things started to get faster as Peter sped up a bit as he pulled her in by her waist he angled his head and started to plant kisses on her neck down to her collar bone where he started to suck a bit Gwen bit her lip and started to thread her hands threw his brown hair Peters hands started to head down south as it got more heated Gwen let out a squeal as Peter squeezed her hips then started to pull her yoga pants down as there mouths found each other’s again there tongues started fighting for dominance once Gwens pants were off she started to grind on Peter then started to work his shirt up his body feeling up his abs along the way and whining a bit as she had to break there mouths apart for a second to get the damn shirt off him fully Peters hands went right back to Gwens ass once the shirt was off deciding to be daring he gave her butt a little slap and smirked into the kiss when she squeaked but that squeak turned into a breathy moan as Peters fingers hooked onto her pink panties as the other squeezed her ass 

“Um are you ok in there?” Anya called out hearing how much commotion they were making in the tent there blood ran cold as they heard the tents zipper be undone and when Gwen tumbled off of Peters lap and they both looked up they saw the very confused and shocked faces of there two best friends 

“Shit” Gwen swore under her breath as she covered her rosy cheeks with her hands as Peter threw his sleeping bag over his legs not wanting his friends to see his erection right now 

“A-Anya Miles what are you guys doing up” Peter panicked “We thought someone was getting attacked by a bear ya know with all the sounds coming from your tent it sure sounded like it” Anya said in a accusing manner throwing in a couple Latin curses for good measure meanwhile Miles looked like a kid who had just walked in on his parents his jaw hanging open at the scene in front of him “S-so how long has this been going on for?” Miles asked a bit hurt that his friends didn’t tell him and if he was completely honest he did ship his two friends but he was to hurt to say that right now 

“Um around the end of the year look we’re so sorry we didn’t tell you guys it’s just this is still pretty new so we didn’t wanna ruin the friend dynamic between all of us by throwing in our relationship” Gwen bit her lip 

Anya sighed she was to tired right now to deal with this “this is not over we are talking about this in the morning” Anya warned pointing a finger at the two teens caught in the act

Peter shrunk down into the sleeping bag if he was being completely honest Anya was scarier then any villain when she got angry like this 

“Ooh you guys are in trouble” Miles smirked a bit at them while he secretly thanked god it wasn’t him this time on the other side of Anyas rath 

Anya turned on her heel and marched back to her tent already thinking up how she was going to dig into her friends in the morning she was definitely also gonna enlist Miles help in setting up a prank

“Alright well night guys and hey make sure to use protection” He joked as he went off to his tent as well zipping Peters back up

Gwen turned to Peter “guess we better get some sleep before we’re chewed out by Anya” “Ya” Peters heart was beating a thousand miles a minute from what just occurred between him and Gwen 

Gwen laid down and wrapped her arms around him “next time we gotta find somewhere more private” “Agreed” Peter answered as he snuggled up with Gwen and fell asleep as the night went by


End file.
